Switcheroo
by SammieMusicManiac
Summary: Austin and Ally just had the biggest fight, so big she quit on being his songwriter. But, what happens when they've actually walked a mile in each other's shoes? Will things change between them or will they remain enemies? With the good ol' switcheroo, they both realise that sometimes the simplest solutions are the funniest, and the most rewarding. Bad summary but the story is good
1. The Switcheroo

**So, there I was in my room, trying to write a chapter for one of my other fics when I suddenly thought, 'what would happen if Austin was Ally and Ally was Austin?!' and I came up with this! Good old swictheroo!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
"Ally? Are you okay, dear?" mom asked from the doorway of my room. I shrugged and continue to stare out of my window. The sky is cloudy, and it's pouring rain. Practically hailing, I'd say.

Perfect weather for my sour mood.

"What happened?" she asked, walking over to my bed and sitting next to me. Should I tell her?

"Umm, Austin and I had a fight," I said, looking at my shoes.

"What happened?" she asked once again. I sighed. "Well..."

_Flashback  
"Are you done yet?" Austin asks again. I sighed in annoyance, "No, Austin, I'm not."_

_We're trying to write a song here. Trying. Austin hasn't had a song for a long time now, and he's been pestering me about it. Trouble is, since Dallas moved from Miami all I've been able to do is sit around and write sad love songs. But, Austin doesn't like them. Says they're too girly._

_Trish has been on my side on this whole thing. I mean, it hurts that Austin isn't really considering my feelings and just wants another song. Of course he's acting like this, it's all because of Cassidy. Guess what? She's back from LA and she's now really, really snobby. She's been dating Austin for a while now, and she's changing him. I don't like it. Because of that, we've been fighting more often. It sucks._

_Dez is on Austin's side, which I'm not really surprised with. They're best friends, and Dez has never really been the most comforting one. He speaks his mind often, proof that his mind is very... erm, special. _

"_Now?"_

"_No! It would be useful if you helped me instead of texting Cassidy all day!" I snapped._

"_Don't blame this on Cassidy! She's being really nice right now and more of a friend than you are right now." Don't blame this on Cassidy?! Don't blame this on _Cassidy_?!_

"_I can! And I will! And I do! I blame all of it on her! The reason why Dallas moved! My writer's block! Your jerky attitude! Global Warming! The price on gas! The reason why Japan had a tsunami! I blame it all on her!"_

"_What is your problem?" he asked, getting off of the counter, "You need to stop badmouthing her and get your priorities straight!" Oh, that's it!_

"_You don't even know what that means!" I explode._

"_I do know that you're being a-"_

"_A what, Austin? Huh?"_

"_A bad friend," he said, "Wonder why Dallas doesn't bother to talk to you anymore?" What has Cassidy done to him?!_

"_Austin, that's not fair at all, I mean you could at least be nicer-"_

"_I am!" he said, putting his hands up in defence, "You're just not acknowledging it."_

"_I wish you would see things from my point of view! It's not easy when you lose someone you really like, Austin. You're not helping right now!"_

"_Ally, all I'm asking for is a song."_

"_And all I'm asking for is a better friend!"_

"_You wouldn't know one if they came up to you a slapped you in the face."_

_I sighed in irritation, "You know what?"_

"_What?"_

"_I quit," I yelled, "I'm done!"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Good luck finding a better songwriter," I said, "Now, get out of my store!"_

_End Flashback_

I swallowed hard, "It didn't go well."

Mom looked at me sympathetically, "Don't worry, Ally, life has a funny way of working things out," she said, ruffling my hair. I sighed, maybe she's right.

Although, looking back, the fight doesn't seem as big to me as it did before. It looks bigger. I'm still mad at him, I don't even want to talk to him. He needs to apologise, because I think I deserve that at least.

I looked out of the window again. The rain calms me. I love the steady beat, the thunder and lighting. I love how everything is clean and fresh after it's been gone. Like the world has been cleansed from all the dirt of before. Suddenly, there's a loud clap of thunder from outside. I jumped slightly. Gotta love that.

My thoughts drifted back to Austin.

I just wish he'd see things from my point of view.

* * *

Austin's POV  
Man, what is up with Ally? I mean, she was being totally out of her line today at the store. Girls are so moody.

_Flashback  
"Are you done yet?" I asked again. I watched as she sighed in annoyance, "No, Austin, I'm not."_

_We're trying to write a song here. Trying. I hadn't had a song for a long time now, and I've been asking Ally for a new song lately. But since Dallas left, she's been writing these sad song. They're good but so _not _me. I think they're way too girly._

_Trish has been on her side on this whole thing. I really don't get why she's been so angry with me for this whole thing. Come to think of it, it's kind of been happening a lot, ever since Cassidy came back. We're dating now, by the way. Sorry, I just love saying that. Cassidy's just that awesome._

_Dez, however, is still the only sane one in the group. Well, as sane as Dez can get. He gets me, unlike Trish and Ally._

"_Now?" I asked again._

"_No! It would be useful if you helped me instead of texting Cassidy all day!" she snapped. Just then, another text from Cassidy popped up._

"_Don't blame this on Cassidy!" I said, defending her. What? She's my girlfriend. "She's being really nice right now and more of a friend than you are right now." It's true, all Ally and I have been doing recently is fight, fight, fight. Ally stood up from her seat at the piano, glaring at me._

"_I can! And I will! And I do! I blame all of it on her! The reason why Dallas moved! My writer's block! Your jerky attitude! Global Warming! The price on gas! The reason why Japan had a tsunami! I blame it all on her!" What. The. Hell._

"_What is your problem?" I asked, getting off of the counter, "You need to stop badmouthing her and get your priorities straight!" I have no idea what that means, but I've heard people say it on TV so... yeah._

"_You don't even know what that means!" Mind reader!_

"_I do know that you're being a-" I pause. Do I dare say it?_

"_A what, Austin? Huh?"_

"_A bad friend," I said, "Wonder why Dallas doesn't bother to talk to you anymore?" I said it! I know that was kind of mean, but she deserved it!_

"_Austin, that's not fair at all, I mean you could at least be nicer-"_

"_I am!" I said, putting my hands up in defence, "You're just not acknowledging it." It's like the words are just coming up, like... I don't know, word vomit?!_

"_I wish you would see things from my point of view! It's not easy when you lose someone you really like, Austin. You're not helping right now!" In all fairness, she never really asked for my help. How can she be so selfish?!_

"_Ally, all I'm asking for is a song," I said, slightly calmer. Okay, I lie. It wasn't calm at all._

"_And all I'm asking for is a better friend!"_

"_You wouldn't know one if they came up to you a slapped you in the face." Where did _that_ come from?! _

_She sighed in irritation, "You know what?"_

"_What?"_

"_I quit," she yelled, "I'm done!" Please don't tell me she means..._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Good luck finding a better songwriter," she said, "Now, get out of my store!" _

_That did not go well._

_End Flashback_

It's not like it was my fault, anyway. I just asked for a song, and she became Godzilla. No wait, _Allyzilla_. How am I supposed become noticed if she doesn't write me a song? That is the whole point of Team Austin, anyway. So that I become noticed, along with Ally.

But, that's going to happen if she doesn't write songs, now will it? So, as you can see, it's all on her. Not my fault in any way. A clap of thunder pulled me from my thoughts. I shivered and shut my bedroom's curtains. All this rain is driving me crazy. I was planning on going to the beach with Cassidy, but that's not going to happen now. What was I talking about? Oh yeah, Allyzilla. Seriously, she should apologise, because she owes it to me. Not vice versa.

Right?

Of course I'm right.

She really needs to see things from my point of view.

* * *

I woke up, yawning as I got out from my warm bed. Weird, I don't remember my bed being that comfortable. What time is it?

I reached for my phone, which usually sat on my bedside table. Instead of my black myPhone, I found a pink Samsung Galaxy. Wait, isn't this Ally's? I looked around for the first time since I got up, and found that I wasn't in my room. What is going on?

"Mom?" I called. I gasped and covered my mouth. That was _not _ my voice!

"Yes sweetie?"

I turned around, "Morning Mrs. Dawson!"

Mrs. D laughed, "What happened to mom?"

I looked at her in confusion, what is she talking about?

"Ally, don't just stand there, you have school today," she said before leaving. Di-did she just call me 'Ally'?! I ran to Ally's bathroom and looked in the mirror. Ally's reflection stared back at me. Or should I say... my reflection?! No, no, no, no! This cannot happen to me!

Is this some sort of sick joke?! Maybe I'm dreaming. I pinched myself again and again.

There is no way that I'm Ally. I'm Austin Moon! I love being me. A phone started ringing. I stood for a moment before realising that it was Ally's phone. Should I pick up?!

"Hello?" It's so weird having her voice come out when I talk. So you can imagine how shocked I was when I heard my voice answer.

"Austin?!" Ally – I think – shouted. I winced at the volume of my – her – tone. "Oh my pickles, what happened? This better be a joke!" Panicked voice? That is Ally for sure.

"I wish I could say the same thing..." I said.

"We need to talk, and don't tell anyone about this!"

As if I was planning to.

* * *

**Haha! How was it? Please review!**


	2. Surprises

**Hey guys! Wow, I didn't really expect to get 40 emails this morning! Thanks so much, I'm forever in your gratitude *bows down* Ahem, anyway, I'm starting school tomorrow and I've got end of year exams in five weeks' time, so until then, updates are going to be at least every week, like on a Friday or Saturday.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
I checked my watch again, to see that five minutes had passed. That means three minutes until homeroom starts and Austin hadn't shown up yet! Of all times to be late, he's late now!

I'm still obsessing over how this could have happened. I mean, this is totally ignoring all the laws of physics! You know, when I was a little girl, I had wondered what it would be like to be a boy. Now I know, and I seriously hate it! I felt so awkward, I didn't shower. Well I did, but with the pyjamas still on. I know I'm going to have to shower fully sometime, but I'm hoping that this will be over soon, before I have to shower again.

"Where is he?" I muttered, checking the time again. A group of cheerleaders walked past me, winking and blushing as they did. I just sent them a small, disturbed smile. It is so weird being a guy...

"I'm here! I'm here!" I heard myself shout. I looked up to see me, running towards... me. Weird.

"Thank goodness I thought you'd never..." I paused, "What the heck are you wearing?!" I demanded, eyeing Austin up and down. He – or is it she? – smiled and strike a pose, "You like?"

"No, I hate!" I exclaimed, "You're going to school, not going to a strip club!" Hold on... if Austin had the nerve to dress me up like this... does that mean...? No, he's not a perv...

Austin scoffed, "What? I'm just letting my inner girl out! Okay, so I don't have an inner girl... Besides, you have great legs." Just to prove his point, a couple of nearby jocks wolf whistled. She – he – waved to them and blew a kiss. Unbelievable.

"See?"

I put my hands on my hips, "What did my parents say?!"

"They're not exactly happy..." I knew it. "But... whatever!"

"Austin!"

Then he looked at me in horror, "Please don't put your hands on your hips! Guys don't do that!" I put my hands at my sides and rolled my eyes, "Austin, we have to-"

"Hi babe!" Cassidy squealed from behind me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of course, I have to deal with _her_.

"Hi," Austin said, I presume by instinct. Cassidy shot Austin a funny look, "Excuse me?"

"I-I didn't say hi," Austin stammered, realising his mistake, "I said... fly?" Oh no. Once an idiot, always an idiot.

Cassidy rolled her eyes, "Weirdo. So anyway, Austin, you know what day today is?"

I quickly looked at Austin for some clue, but he just shrugged. "Uh... Tuesday?"

Cassidy laughed, "You're so funny. For a second there, I thought you'd forgotten our two month anniversary! So where's my gift?" I shot an alarming glance to Austin, who looked surprised as well. I can't believe he forgot his own anniversary with his girlfriend. Cassidy stared at me, waiting for a response. Come on, Ally! Think!

"It's... uh, it's a... a place! That's right! We have to err, drive to it!" Phew.

"Oh my gosh, so romantic!" she squealed, throwing her arms around me. This is not right. Not right at all. The bell rang – thank goodness.

"Bye!" she chirped, kissing me. I think I'm going to throw up.

"What the hell?" Austin said as we walked to homeroom, "Why did you kiss my girlfriend?!" Did I have a choice?! Besides, she kissed me!

I grabbed my backpack from Austin, knowing I kept mints in there. "I can't believe I just kissed a girl," I said, shoving the mints into my mouth.

Austin ran his hands through my hair, "I can't believe I forgot it was our anniversary."

With the way he's been acting lately, I'm not surprised.

"Yo Moon, over here!" one of the jocks shouted from their corner in the classroom. I sighed. Austin's life sucks right now. Austin looked over to them wistfully before turning to me, sternly.

"Don't mess this up," he said, "Or I'll kill you."

"You can't do that, shorty," I said, patting my head. Austin glowered up at me, "I mean it! Otherwise I'll turn Owen into the next Thanksgiving meal at the Chinese restaurant!" I shivered, "Fine." Only to save Owen.

The moment I sat with them, I was greeted with fist punches, hi fives and burping challenges.

Worst. Day. Ever.

Then again, this is only the beginning.

* * *

Austin's POV  
"Ms. Dawson? Ms. Dawson, please can you answer the question? Ms. Dawson!" I jumped, awake. Where am I? Mr. Wilson was staring at me, intensely.

Oh yeah, _history_. Ugh.

"What did I just say?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ms. Dawson."

"No, before that."

"Ms. Dawson, please can you answer the question," I said, feeling a smirk coming on. Trish stared at me in confusion.

"Before that," Mr. Wilson said, annoyed.

"Ms. Dawson."

The class laughed, making my smirk grow. I can't really help it. I'm still Austin anyway.

"I am trying to teach a class here!"

"You're doing a good job of that, sir," I said, saluting. Ally's going to kill me. His eye twitched in annoyance, "Detention!" Pshht... that the worst you can do? The bell rang, ending second period. I strolled out of the class, Trish in tow.

"What the heck was that?" she asked, "And what are you wearing?!"

I shrugged, "Just trying something new." Trish stopped walking and put her hands on my shoulders, "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" It's funny she should ask that, seeing as I'm not who she thinks I am. I laughed, "Trish, chill."

"Chill?" she asked in disbelief, "Ally Dawson just asked me to 'chill'? Great, this must be a sign that the world is ending. Next thing I know, Austin will be acting weird!"

As if on cue, Dez and Ally walked up to us, deep in conversation.

"But I got us matching shirts!" Dez wailed, holding up two dark blue shirts. They both said, 'Life' in big, bold yellow letters. I gasped, now I'm going to miss our plans! Oh man.

"Dez, I'm not going to wear that and walk around giving lemons to people!" Ally said, shaking her head, "That's so ludicrous!" I wanted to do that! See, Dez and I thought of the saying, 'if life gives you lemons, make lemonade!' but, life hasn't been giving anyone lemons yet (pretty selfish, don't you think?) so we figured we'd do it! Dez, I miss you, buddy!

"Wait a minute, first Ally get's a detention and is dressed like Britney Spears **(1)** and then Austin is using big words and dissing Dez's stupid ideas. What is going on here?" Ally put her hands on her hips again, "You got a _detention_?!"

"Can you please stop doing that?!" I said, exasperated. Dez and Trish stared at both of us in awe.

"When you stop ruining my perfect straight–A student record!"

"You mean _my _record," I said, trying to cover up for Ally's mistake. Ally just scowled, "Yes. I mean _your _record _Ally_." I sighed and grabbed her wrist, dragging her into the nearby janitor's closet. Once the door was shut, I turned to her.

"You need to try and act like me," I said, "Or else people might think I'm some weirdo."

Ally crossed her arms, "Oh, so you're saying I'm a weirdo."

"What?"

"I was just acting like me, Austin!"

"Well cut it out!" I snapped, "It's not me!"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, you're not you, Austin. You're me," she stated bitterly.

"Could you at least try?" I asked, raising my voice a bit.

"I'm sorry I don't know how to act like a jerk!" she yelled.

"I'm not being a jerk, you are!" I shouted, "Because all you've been doing lately is dragging us down, with your mood swings and your moping over Dallas! He's gone, Ally, get over it!"

She sniffed, a sign that she was about to cry. I sighed, "Ally, guys don't cry."

"Is that supposed to comfort me?! I'm not a guy!"

"Wait, I didn't mean-"

She opened the door and marched out, shoving the crowd away as she passed. This is not good. Not good at all.

"What was that all about?" Trish asked, pulling me out of the closet. I casually shrugged, looking anywhere but her eyes, "Boys. Did you... uh, hear anything?"

"No..."

The news about Ally and I's argument spread like a wildfire, and knowing the idiots that go to this school, it was going to be far from the truth. By the time lunch rolled around, I was attacked with questions from people I don't know.

"Ally, what were you doing in a closet with Cassidy's boyfriend?"

"Ally, I heard you were selling cocaine to Austin when you two went into the closet."

"Ally, I heard Austin was paying you to give him a blowjob. Can I have one?"

"Ally, Cassidy's going to kill you! Can I have your backpack when you die?"

"Dude, is Austin huge downstairs?!"

"What was going on with you and Austin? Cassidy says she's _sooo_ coming to get you!"

I rolled my eyes at all of these ridiculous assumptions. Although I saw them coming, I never really thought they would be that bad! And all that stuff about Cassidy coming to get me? Please, she's the sweetest girl to have ever walked the planet. She'll probably come and talk to me in a civilized manner.

"Hey Ally!"

Here she comes now, all rainbows and butterflies. I mean, she's always in a 'love and hugs' kind of mood, proof that she couldn't hurt a fly, unless it disturbed her bronzer but... yeah. She's like a little puppy, so cute and kind and... My point it, nothing to worry about. Wait a minute, I should probably answer now.

"What?" I asked, turning around. She looked livid, not a surprise really. What girl wouldn't be mad if there were rumours about someone else sneaking around with their boyfriend? My point exactly. Bring on the calm, yet strict, loving happy go lucky stuff.

"Keep your hands off of my boyfriend, # $%&!" I stared at her, dumbfounded.

What did she just say?

* * *

**Oo-er! Well, I have to go you know, school stuff and all. Just a few more years of this, then I'm a free woman! Whoot whoot! Anyway, please review!**

**(1): Oh and, to any Britney Spears fans out there, I mean hno harm. She just happened to be playing on my iPod when I was trying to think of a celebrity. So, yeah, I'm not a hater.**

**Sammie**


	3. I'm A Cheerleader!

**Here I am once again! I'm so psyched to be writing this fic.**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Austin's POV  
The whole time I've known Ally, I knew she had no social life. I've always known she wasn't the most favoured person around (something that I don't get, considering the fact that she's the most remarkable person I've ever met in my entire life – and I met _the_ Johnny Depp when I was seven) but I never knew it was this bad. I mean, the girl has no back bone, you can tell since she's got to be the biggest softie on the planet. When I say that, I mean she just can't stand up for herself, or say no. An example of that would be the time she did all of Trish's calculus homework for free. It wouldn't have been that bad if it was Trish's holiday homework and it was due on the first day of school. The girl was up half the night doing the work.

You see my point? She lets people push her around, friends or otherwise. So I thought, while I'm Ally, I could help her with that. That's why I decided to go for cheerleading tryouts.

What? It's a full proof plan! In this way, she won't be much of a loser anymore and _I_ get to spend the whole afternoon with cheerleaders! Can I get a what-what? I know, you're probably saying something like, 'don't you have a girlfriend?!' Well, I think we need a break, just for her to cool down. Cassidy was probably having a bad day – we all have them. I must have been pretty bad, considering what happened earlier. But, because of that here I am so I should be thanking her. Maybe if Ally and I switch back, maybe the she'll get over her stage fright. So, I owe this all to Cassidy.

"Do you even know how to cheerlead?" Trish asked uncertainly. I smiled, "No. But how hard can it be?" Trish sighed and pulled out her bedazzled phone, "What about your stage fright?"

Uh oh. I didn't think of that. What would Ally say? "I... I wasn't thinking of it until right now, thanks!" She would say that, right?

Trish patted my shoulder, "Don't worry, Ally. I have a paper bag – just in case." I rolled my eyes, "Gee thanks."

"Anytime!" Trish said just as the coach called Ally's name.

"Ally Dawson!" I grabbed the red and white pom poms and jumped up from my seat on the wooden bench. I stood, waiting for the coach to finish her scribbling on her clipboard.

"Show me what you got," she said, turning on the stereo. Avril Lavigne's 'Best Damn Thing' started playing. Jeez, that song is so damn old. What year is she living in?

I started my routine – okay, I _had _no routine. But cheerleading is like dancing, right? I'll just wing it. After a few moments into the song, she stopped me, "I've seen enough, thank you."

"You're welcome," I said, walking back to my seat next to Trish.

"What was that?!" she asked, "Since when can you dance and do cartwheels?!"

I shrugged, not meeting her eyes, "Austin taught me."

Trish raised her eyebrow, "And he's not in a cast like last time?"

I blushed, "Yes." Trish dropped the conversation, sending me a suspicious look while she was at it. I nervously sent her a smile. After a few more girls went, the coach stood up and cleared her throat, "Well done, you were all very good and showed potential and..." Yeah, yeah just cut to the chase already!

"... I'll leave the list of names here on the notice board, but please just let me get out of the wa – whoa!" All the girls made a beeline for the list, pushing and shoving any obstacles to get to the front – one of the obstacles being the coach. When I finally got to the front, I scanned the list for Ally's name.

"So did you make it?" Trish asked.

I grinned, "I'm a cheerleader! Whoot-whoot!"

* * *

Ally's POV  
"Well, I'll just see if she's in her room," mom said.

I nodded, "Thank you, Mrs. Dawson."

It's so strange to be in my own house, with my own parents and have to call them 'Mrs.' Or 'Mr.' instead of just 'Mom' and 'Dad'. I feel so at home here, but at the same time, I feel like an outsider, an intruder almost. It's weird, and I don't like it.

On a completely unrelated topic, I decided to visit my own home (see how weird that sounds?) to see Austin, since I haven't talked to him since the fight. I've been avoiding him ever since, scared that he was still fuming, and more importantly, because of the crazy rumours. I don't even feel like giving an example, I shudder every time I hear one. And to be honest, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the fact that I heard that Austin had a fight with Cassidy.

"All- I mean, Austin, what are you doing here?" Austin asked, breaking my train of thought.

"I heard about what happened earlier on," I said carefully, seeing as mom was still in the room, "And I wanted to, uh, talk to you."

"Okay, let's go to my room," he said, walking around mom. The moment I walked into my room I almost cried. What _happened_ to my room!? It's a mess, I mean; you could keep a cockroach farm in here!

Austin sat on the unmade bed, "What's up?"

I stood in a sea of mess, my hands itching to start cleaning. I mean honestly, he didn't even open the curtains! I would open them, but I think that this'll look scarier in full daylight. I swallowed hard and sat next to him on the bed.

"It's been a day, Austin, a day, not even a full one and you managed to make a mess this big?!" I exploded, "This is so disgusting, you're a girl now, not a guy!"

"That's why I thought I'd become a tom girl. Next best thing to being a guy," he said, leaning back into the pillows. I glared at him, "If you keep this up, I'll start publicly hitting on guys and wear super skinny jeans."

"NO!" he protested, "Everyone will think I'm gay!" **(1)**

"That's the point," I snapped, "But, this isn't the reason as to why I'm here."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Tell me about what happened with Cassidy," I demanded. Austin winced, almost as if he didn't want to talk about it.

"... If I tell you, will you get mad?"

"No! Cassidy cancelled the date we were supposed to have because a fight she had with 'Ally' and claimed she needed at least a week to disinfect herself from 'Dawson germs'."

Austin smirked at this before sighing, "Well, it's one thing to have a fight with my girlfriend as myself. It's another thing to fight with my girlfriend as a girl," he paused, turning to me, "Did you know that girls actually claw themselves in a cat fight?"

"You had a cat fight?!" I asked, shocked. Austin nodded sheepishly, "But she started it!"

I rolled my eyes, "What happened?"

"Well, she called me a boyfriend stealing #$%* and I called her a *&^%$ and then-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on for a second. You, Austin Moon, called your girlfriend, the oh – so – perfect Cassidy a *&^%?!"

Austin shrugged, "Not at first. I tried to talk to her and you know, be civil, then she spat in my face so I just had to do it. So it escalated from verbal abuse to... eh..."

"To what?!" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"She slapped me, so I told her that you would dump her sorry $%..."

Now, on one hand, I'm totally ecstatic. This means that he might break up with Cassidy and I can get my Austin back! But, on the other hand, I kind of feel bad for Austin. I mean, even though Cassidy turned him into a jerk, he was happy with her. It must have been hard considering the fact that he realised that she was evil when she slapped his 'best friend' in the face. That's got to be awful.

I put my hand on his knee, "Are you okay?"

He sighed, shrugging, "I don't know. I guess so. I forgive her, you know. She was probably having a bad day and-"

"Wait, you _forgive_ her?"

"Yes."

"Austin, I wouldn't expect you of all people to be this naive!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "I'm being serious here!" I sighed, "Never mind."

"Anyway, I have some more news for you," he started, a smile growing.

"What did you do this time?" I asked, putting my head in my hands.

"Two, four, six, eight! Who do we appreciate?" I looked up, to see the most horrific sight ever.

"You're a _cheerleader_?!"

* * *

**There we go! How was it? Please review!**

**(1): No offence to any gay person out there!**

**Sammie**


	4. Apologies and Breakups

**Hey guys, its SammieMusicManiac here (formerly KataangxChannyluvr) with another chapter for you guys! I am incredibly sorry for the long ass wait, but exams start in three weeks, and I really need to start studying. Sorry! Please forgive me!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Ally's POV  
"Austin, wait!" Austin called, as he ran past my startled parents, "What's the big deal? I thought you'd be happy!" Continuing to ignore his desperate pleas, I marched out of my house, and slammed the door shut and proceeded to walk down the street. I didn't care that it was pouring heavily. I didn't care that I'd get sick or get pneumonia. I didn't even care that I could get struck by lightning and roast to death. All I could think about was _him_.

How could he? _Why_ would he?

And, in case you're wondering, I'm _not_ talking about the fact that he's a cheerleader now. No that's not much of a big deal, (although that had added the salt to my wounds) he _knows _how I feel about cheerleaders. What I'm really upset about, is why he would choose to _forgive _Cassidy.

Honestly, he's experienced how mean and inhumane she is to me – his best friend – and he still chooses to forgive her! If it was any other guy (and they weren't a girl) I'm pretty sure they would have dumped Cassidy. But _no_ – Austin just _had _to be the insensitive, stupid, oblivious boy he is. (Or should I say girl?)

I'm also angry because he's the one who has _always_ managed to start a fight, but he never apologises! Before this crazy body switch, _he _started the fight, and I don't remember getting a sorry. Not to forget the one at school, after he got a detention. He didn't bother to apologise! He's being so inconsiderate, and then he has the nerve to trash my room _and _become one of the things I hate the most – a cheerleader.

Why was he willing to make amends with _Cassidy_ (who he had his first physical fight with) and not with me, his best friend? Bear in mind, we've only fought verbally. Does he even know how much this is hurting me? It's not fair that he:

One, acts like a jerk to not only me, but almost everyone around him

Two, starts all the fights and never ends them

Three, doesn't seem to care about my feelings anymore

Four, is starting to choose his girlfriend over me after everything we've been together as friends.

"Ally," Austin called again, this time right behind me. I hadn't realised that I had stopped running and had begun to walk in the midst of my thoughts. I turned around, "WHAT?"

Austin jumped and started up at me, "Sheesh, why are you so mad? Seriously, it's just cheerleading!"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but it's not about the cheerleading!"

Austin crossed his arms, still holding the pom poms, "So why are you overreacting? It's starting to get old."

"You know what else is getting old? You. I'm sick and tired of fixing all of your mistakes! I'm, tired of your sudden change in character! I'm tired of your stupid girlfriend!" I shouted, blowing up at him. He opened his mouth, but for once, I didn't let him speak. It was my turn.

"No! Just shut up, and let me speak! Don't you start saying how nice and perfect Cassidy is, because she's not and you know that, you just don't want to believe it for some bizarre reason! And don't tell me that I'm only being crabby because Dallas is gone, because I'm not. I don't think you've noticed, but ever since you started dating her, you've changed. She's a horrible person to everyone around you two but you never seem to notice. You're pushing me away by choosing her over me, and we've know each other for nearly a year! You always start the fights, and then you never apologize for hurting my feelings! Before Cassidy, you used to care a lot about what Trish, Dez and I felt, but now you're the one causing all the anger and frustration between us! Tell me, when was the last time you and Dez actually hung out – _before _the switch happened? You keep saying that I'm the one who's dragging you down, but have you ever thought about yourself lately? Do you not realize how tough my life is without you and Cassidy tormenting me? I'm just trying to be the best I can be, but you're not helping – at all. Isn't that what friends are for? To help each other when times are tough?"

"Now you're not being fair!" Austin shouted, "You're saying that _I'm _the one who never apologizes after hurting you in a fight, but have _you _ever apologized to me? Have you ever thought about how much fighting with you hurts me? I've always thought about you first, but when have you ever done that to me? Cassidy always put me first, which felt good because you guys _never _think about me! That's why I spent so much time with her, because to you guys I was just the shoulder to cry ion, nothing else! And you think your life is hard, what about mine? I'm the captain of the football team, the basketball team, the cricket team and even ice hockey! Do you know how nerve wracking that is because as a leader, people always expect you to be perfect and to lead them to victory? So what happens when we lose a game? The whole school will be counting ion me! And being popular isn't all that, you're always being watched that people can find out your flaws and turn against you. It's just so much pressure, and I can't deal with it. But Cassidy was always there to help carry the load, whenever you guys weren't there for me. Earlier today when I saw Cassidy, and we had that fight, I realized how hard your life was for you because since then, everyone's been making fun of me. That's why I realized that you need confidence, so I was trying to help! And guess what? Instead of a thank you, I get nothing!"

Austin's speech seemed to have shocked me into silence. I stared down at him, small and fragile, dark locks stuck to her head with the rain, which was making him shiver violently. I looked into his brown eyes, that were once my own. They were full with grief, anger, worry and pure anguish. In his eyes, I saw himself. Austin, Austin Moon, not Austin-now-Ally-Dawson. He's never looked more vulnerable in my life.

His words played over and over in my head. Was I really that selfish? All this time I'd been calling him a jerk (which he still _kind of_ is) and thinking he only thought about himself, when in reality, I'm just as bad.

I looked down at him, shaking my head slightly, "I'm sorry, Austin. Really. I had no idea that I was acting so inconsiderate."

Austin bit his lip, "No, you were right. I _am _acting like a jerk. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Sure." I pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he said, breaking the silence.

"Anything."

"Why did you get so annoyed when I said I was going to forgive Cassidy?" I decided to ignore the teasing tone in his voice and thought for a second before answering.

"I don't like her. You know that very well."

"And it wasn't about anything else?"

"No! Of course not!"

Austin broke the hug, "Uh huh." I sneezed before I could even respond, making Austin's smile drop.

"Come on, big boy. Let's get you inside."

I laughed, "Thanks little girl."

"You know, I've always known you were short, but I never knew you were a dwarf!" he exclaimed, motioning to my former body.

"Hey, I was not a dwarf! You're freakishly tall!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he said, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Mind you, miss thing, that's not exactly attractive." Austin laughed, "Catch me if you can!"

He may be a girl now, but he's still as childish as ever. Nice to know that Cassidy hasn't destroyed my entire best friend.

"Watch me!" I exclaimed, running after her. I mean him. Before long I had caught up to him thanks to Austin's long legs.

Even nicer to know that I can actually run while I'm a boy.

"Beat that, sucker!" I exclaimed.

"That's not fair, I'm great at sports!" Austin said with a pout.

"Was," I corrected him with a grin.

* * *

"Do you _have _to wear those baggy jeans?" I asked with a groan as I leaned against my old locker, waiting for Austin to get all my books out. Since we had swapped bodies, we had decided it was best for us to swap classes and lockers so that we don't raise any suspicion.

Austin sighed. Since the whole 'Britney Spears' incident Austin had resorted to wearing looser clothes, sneakers and usually had his hair up in a ponytail.

"You didn't want me to wear shorts."

"Skirts! Or dresses!"

"Fine," he said, "But you have to watch out what you wear as well."

"Austin, baby!" Cassidy called. I turned around with a fake grin, "Hey Cassidy."

She came up to us, ignoring Austin. "So are you busy tonight? I was going to go to Jess' sleepover with Mindy and Trixie, but Jess got the chickenpox from Trixie, and Mindy has to work at the Melody Diner so want to come over to my house?"

Behind Cassidy, Austin was eyeing us and mouthing 'say it! Say it!'

"Uh..."

"Please?"

"Get straight to the point!" Austin said, pretending to talk on the phone. Here goes nothing.

I took a deep breath, "Cassidy, I'm breaking up with you."

"_What_?"

"I'm just not feeling it anymore," I said with a shrug.

Austin got over excited and cut into the conversation, "Yeah! That's right, bitch!" I turned to him, glaring slightly, "Austin..." I muttered under my breath.

Cassidy put a hand to her chest, startled by his outburst before she started to growl.

"I thought I told you to leave my boyfriend alone! You'll regret doing this, Ally Dawson!" she spat before sashaying away.

I turned to Austin, "'that's right, bitch'? Really?"

* * *

"Hey guys," Trish said as she and Dez joined us at our usual table in the cafeteria. "Hey," I replied. Austin just waved his mouth full of pizza.

Dez and Trish eyed us worriedly. I looked over at Austin, who was shoving more pizza down his throat. He looked up from his plate momentarily, taking a look at me before gasping.

"Dude, hon't ho hat! You wook gay!" he cried, waving his arms around and pointing to my legs. I hadn't even realised that my legs were crossed, like how I used to sit when I was female.

"You're the one to talk!" I exclaimed, "Can you please close your legs?"

"I'm wearing jeans, thank you very much," Austin said as soon as he swallowed his pizza, but closed his legs anyway.

Trish spoke up, managing to stare at us at the same time with both her eyes. "What are you two hiding from us?" she demanded, "You're acting so different!"

"Yeah, it's pretty weird," Dez agreed, "I mean... Ally's dressing like a guy."

"And Austin's eating healthy food," Trish added, turning to Dez.

"And Ally's acting like a guy!"

"And Austin's acting like Ally."

"And Ally's eating junk food!"

"And Austin's studying more!"

"And Ally-"

"Okay guys, that's enough. There's nothing going on okay? I think the only weird thing is that you guys were actually getting al9ong better," I said, smirking at the end of my statement.

Trish and Dez gasped in horror.

"No we weren't!" Trish exclaimed.

"There is no way I would ever get along with her," Dez said, shaking his head in disgust.

"Oh really? And what's wrong with me?"

"What's right with you?"

"You're no Mr. Perfect either, Red!"

"Oh really, Crazy?"

"What type of a nickname is that?"

"The _right_ one!"

Tuning out their fight, I turned to Ally.

"I am so teaching you how to act like a girl," I said in a hushed whisper.

"Fine, as long as I teach you to man up. Just to let you know, there is a football game coming up soon, and as the captain, you need to learn how to be tough."

"Okay, so I'll teach h=you how to act like me, and you'll teach me how to act like you?"

"Deal."

* * *

**Please review!**

**Sammie**


	5. Learning to be 'Normal'

**Ally's POV**  
"As a girl you need to know something very important. Something that every girl on the planet treasures and cannot live without."

"Lip gloss?"

"No! Shoes," I said, motioning to the row of red shoes that was placed in front of us in the display. Austin groaned, "First you take me to a _mall_ then you want to teach me about _shoes_?!"

I nodded, "What shoe is this?" I asked, pointing to a pair of five inch pumps.

"Heels," he said automatically.

"Eh, _wrong_. These?"

He studied the wedges carefully before looking up to me. "Heels."

"No. What about these?" I asked, a little desperate, as I pointed to a pair of stilettos.

"Heels."

I sighed, putting my head in my hands. "Austin, do you think that every shoe with a high platform is a heel?"

"Yeah."

"Let's see how you walk in them," I said, handing him a pair of pumps. Austin took the shoe and examined it closely, "Do you want me to spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair?"

"Don't be ridiculous," I said, "Just take my hand and I'll help you out." Austin wobbled as he stood up, clutching my shoulder for dear life. I held his hand and wrapped my other arm around her, I mean his, waist. As soon as he was steady, I loosened my grip on him.

"See? It's not that bad."

"Are you kidding me? I feel like I've got skyscrapers for feet!" he snapped. "Hey! I forgot how great everything looks when you're tall."

"Don't start with me, Austin. Can you walk?"

"Of course I can," he said, letting go of me. I watched as he took small baby steps which eventually morphed into cocky strides.

"See? I can do this."

"Maybe you shouldn't-"

"I don't get why girls are s- gah!" he exclaimed as his legs gave out beneath him. I watched him fall to the ground in horror and slight amusement.

"Austin? Austin, are you alright?" I asked, rushing over to him. Austin groaned, "Help me up!" I didn't hesitate to grab his hand and pull him up to his feet. I guess Austin was right when he said I was as light as a feather, I thought. Austin wobbled, automatically wrapping his arms around my chest. By instinct, I guess, my arms wound themselves around his small waist.

"You okay?" I asked, amused. Austin rolled his eyes and looked up at me, "Yes thank you, sir wear-these-heels-and-I'll-watch-as-you-fall-then-think-if-should-help-you-up-or-not!"

"So you're addressing me as a guy now?" I grinned.

"You are one, aren't you?"

"Apparently one with an extremely long name," I said in a breathy laugh. Austin smiled up at me, and only then did I realise that we were still holding each other. And we were _extremely_ close.

I let go of Austin, clearing my throat. "Um, we should get you out of these now." Austin nodded and sat on the red velvet seat and removed his shoes with a sigh. Shaking my head at him, I picked up the scattered shoes we had tossed on the marble floor of the store and took it to the till. A girl with red hair took the shoes from me to ring them up.

"So, buying shoes for your girlfriend, huh?" she casually asked as she packed them in a bag. I raised my eyebrows at her. "We aren't-" I began, only to be cut off.

"Al- I mean, Austin," Austin said from behind me. The girl handed me the bags of shoe boxes and grinned. "That'll be seven hundred and fifty dollars." My eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"For five pairs of shoes?" Austin gaped. The girl smirked at his discomfort.

"Well, they were 50% off, due to our end of season sale," she gestured to the red banner behind her that had END OF THE SEASON SALE marked in big, bold letters. The girl smiled wider. "Is there a problem?"

I quickly regained my posture. "Uh, of course not," I lied through my teeth, taking out Austin's credit card from my back pocket. Austin grabbed my arm to whisper in my ear.

"You're so paying me back for this," he hissed, eyes narrowed. "My dad's going to kill me!" I rubbed his back comfortingly. "I'll pay you back," I told him reassuringly.

Austin smirked. "Oh you'll pay, alright."

* * *

"You know I stink at sports!" I wailed later on, taking off my helmet. It was Austin's turn to teach me about how to act like him, so he dragged me to a nearly empty park to teach me the basics of football.

"You have to be," he said, doing stretches. "Austin Moon is the best quarterback school has had in twenty years."

"Twenty years? Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?" I can't help asking. I mean, I know our school's football team sucks, but _twenty years_?

Austin secured the helmet over my head as he spoke. "Nope. Coach is always going on and on about how the team is such a disgrace to the school. 'That was _the worst _practise ever! You boys play like a bunch of wussies out there! It's no wonder this school hasn't won a game since I last played here... oh those where the days – we were unbeatable! Now, I want you to get on that field and _win that game_!' Austin mocked his coach in a deep voice. Well, as deep as my voice would let him go.

"Does he really talk to you guys like that?" I asked, bewildered. Austin nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, we have a game coming upon Saturday, and you need to be at least half decent."

"Hey!"

Austin picked up the football and tossed it high in the air and caught it with ease without looking out for the ball. He blew his whistle, loud and clear.

"Come on, soldier! Give me your best shot!"

I don't want to.

I stumbled into my old room, the one I slept in when I was female, and collapsed onto the bed. The clean shirt I'd worn before training was brown with mud and reeked of sweat. My hair stuck to my forehead like a thick, sweaty blond crown. Austin jogged in and tossed me a bottle of water. I caught it gratefully.

"Well the training wasn't a complete disaster," Austin said, leaning against the door.

"Gee thanks," I said sarcastically. Austin laughed, "I meant it in a good way."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes. You've stopped bleeding, for one. And now you can understand the positions of the players around you. It's an improvement." I grinned a little, "Yeah. I guess it is. Oh, it's my turn now."

Austin exhaled, "Bring it on. What am I doing this time? Trying on some jeans? Learning how to use makeup?"

I picked up my math and science textbooks from the bedside table with a grin. "Ally Dawson is a member of the Scholastic Decathlon team, takes advanced algebra and, as of last week, a mathlete." Austin's easygoing appearance vanished. "Al-ly," he groaned.

I grinned and motioned for him to take a seat beside me. Austin dragged his feet and sat with a plop onto the plush comforter. I opened the algebra textbook.

"Chapter One: Dynamic Algebra Explorations."

"Shit," Austin groaned, falling back onto the bed.

This is going to be _fun_.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so, so, so, sorry for not updating in, like, forever! I'm so sorry please, please, please forgive me! I'll update sooner, promise!**

**Sammie**


	6. Football Games

Ally's POV  
"HOLD THAT LINE, DEFENSE,  
IT'S PARTY TIME, DEFENCE PUSH 'EM BACK  
SACK THAT QUARTERBACK!"

Less than two minutes left. The score was the same on both teams. It was down to Austin Moon to score the goal. No pressure for Austin Moon, right? Unfortunately, I'm not him so the pressure is all on me.

To make things worse, people started a new chant. "AUSTIN! AUSTIN! AUSTIN!" How does Austin do this?! The spotlight it terrifying!

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. With the help of every ounce of power in my body, I managed to get the ball soaring over the field. All around me people were running. Dodging. Shoving. Yelling. The crowd was going mad. I managed a small grin as I watched it go. So close... so close...

There was a moment of silence and then a collective sigh from our side of the bleachers. We didn't win. The ref blew his whistle – time up. My teammates and I trudged back off the field, a lot of mutters and sighs instead of the usual shots and jeers. If all this wasn't disappointing enough, on my way to the locker rooms Austin and I shared a glance. He sent a small smile but was dragged into a conversation with other cheerleaders.

I was one of the last people to leave – mostly because the thought of changing or showering in the same room as eleven other boys made me sick. I wondered what Austin would think of the whole game. He'd probably say something like, 'it was a tough game anyway – and the ref wasn't thinking straight. It's okay, you win some and you lose some, right?"

I almost laughed at myself as I thought about the chemistry test we had today. Let's just say that Austin would be walking away with an A thanks to good old' Dawson. I wonder what he got for it. I try not to think of how my straight A average was going to drop dramatically.

Well, maybe not dramatically. Austin is in general a good student. I would say his average is B. But I've never really gotten anything below A minus. I've always gotten over that in all my subjects, but now my chances of being Valedictorian as Ally Dawson are gone. That thought makes a knot in my stomach appear. What if we never changed back? What if we remained like this forever? Would I have to marry a girl? A guy? I would never get to wear a dress to prom, or my wedding, for that matter. I'd never live with my own parents again. Gone are the days of endless hours on the phone with Trish, when we told each other anything and everything.

It's a scary thought.

"Austin? You still here?" Dez called, walking into the now empty cloakroom. "I'm here," I answered, snapping out of my trance and zipping my bag closed.

"Dude, Trish and Ally are waiting for us outside. We're going out for some pizza." I nodded, grabbed my bag and followed Dez outside to the car park, all the while talking about the game. After a moment in silence, Dez spoke up.

"Hey Austin, can I tell you something?" Dez asked nervously. I nodded. "Of course Dez. You can tell me anything!" Dez looked at me funny. I regained my posture and cracked what I hoped was one of Austin's famous crooked smiles. "I mean, yeah man. Whatever."

Dez started to smile. "Okay. It's kind of weird, and I know you're going to say you told me so. Please don't judge," he said. I nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

"Okay well... I like Trish." Shock.

"Huh?' I spluttered, eyes going wide. "You mean Trish as in, Rodriguez? As in, cut in half by JJ on her quinceañera Trish?" Dez nodded, going red.

"Hey come on, I didn't do that when you told me you liked Ally." More shock.

Austin _likes _me? Where did that come from? It's so weird, we've never really... well, we have had a flirty moment here and there but that was it.

"Austin? Great, thanks for backing me up, man. Really," he huffed, walking faster. I quickened my pace. "Wait! Dez, no! I support you one hundred percent! I was just surprised that's all." We couldn't continue the conversation any longer, because we were now approaching Trish and Austin. But from the way Dez grinned and punched my shoulder, I knew he had forgiven me.

Trish and Austin stopped talking abruptly when we came. Austin broke into a grin. Who knew I'd look so good in a cheerleading uniform?

"Austin, guess what?" he exclaimed. I shrugged. "What?"

"I passed the chemistry test!" he shouted out, shaking the test paper in my face. I laughed at his obvious excitement and looked at the test. I didn't know whether to be happy or upset. He scored with a 98%.

But that will mean I have to make it up for him, since he actually tried hard for science and studied whilst I made the whole team lose today. How will I pay him back?

I looked down at Austin with a grin. "That's great, Ally. I'm proud of you." He smiled brightly up at me, and for a moment we just stood there, smiling and staring.

"O-kay this is getting weird," I heard Trish mutter to Dez. I looked out of the corner of my eye, where Trish looking at us with an interested look on her face while Dez was grinning at me and waggling his eyebrows. I looked back at Austin and saw he was biting his lip, staring at me. I thought of how Dez had told me that Austin liked me. I couldn't help but feel giddy instead of grossed out. I blushed and cleared my throat.

"Uh, so... pizza anyone?"

* * *

Austin's POV  
Throughout the whole time at Pizza Hut, Ally was acting totally out of it. When I smiled at her, she got all shy and looked away. When I touched her knee or her shoulder or even her hand she tensed up. I even caught her staring at me with this weird look on her face. It was _so _weird. I think Dez told her something because of the secret glances they shared.

But what could it be? What could n=be so huge that could freak her out like this? And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Dez probably told her about my crush on her! My mouth tasted like pennies and butterflies swarmed my stomach. This is not right. Austin Moon doesn't get nervous!

Well, except when his friendship with one of his best friends is crumbling before his eyes.

But it wasn't that big of a deal. I _did_ have a crush on Ally, but only for a little while. Okay, two months. However my point is, I did like her, but I moved on when she obviously wasn't interested. I guess I never really told Dez because I figured he'd forget. Seems I was wrong.

It wasn't until later that night when we were in my old room 'studying' when I actually got a chance to talk to her.

"Ally," I started with a deep breath, "did Dez say anything to you?"

Ally didn't look up from her history textbook. Okay, so we were studying. Not that I need it, history is a piece of cake for me.

"Well..."

"I knew it," I said more to myself than to her. I ran a hand through my hair with a sigh.

Ally saw this and immediately put down her book and moved closer to me on the bed. "Austin it's okay. I didn't expect it, that's for sure, but I really don't mind. Although I'm not saying I feel the same way," she said quietly, staring intensely at me. I felt my cheeks burn. So this is what rejection feels like, I thought. It stings.

But why though? I thought I had gotten over her ages ago! Hadn't I? I obviously have not; otherwise this wouldn't be upsetting me like this. To make this worse, Ally continued.

"And I know that this switch probably hasn't made things any better for you, but I want you to know that I'm still your best friend. I always will be." My shoulders slumped, and I continued to stare into space. After a few more awkward filled minutes, Ally spoke again.

"Austin please say something!" she begged. I blinked hard but still refused to look at her.

"What should I say?" I asked. "What do I do? Where does this put us?"

Ally was a loss for words. "W-we're best friends."

I shook my head. "Ally, you know things can never go back to the way they were. I screwed it up."

"No you didn't!" Ally defended. "You can close your eyes to what you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to what you don't want to feel." **(1)**

And now she's pulling the poet-y side of her. Great. Well, what do I say to that? After a few seconds, I took my stuff and headed for the door. I need to figure this out first. But of course, Ally followed me out onto the porch.

"Ally," I said, suddenly tired, "please just leave me alone. I need to think."

I started down the dark streets, when Ally shouted seven words that made me stop.

"I used to feel the same way."

I couldn't help but stop. She thought I'd turn around and skip to her and then we'd kiss like in those oh so cheesy movies she loves to watch. But this is reality. So instead, I walked on into the night. However, I forgot how stubborn Ally could get. She actually followed me.

"I know you think I'm just saying that out of pity, but I swear it's the truth. I only gave up once you started dating Cassidy. Austin..."

Finally, I turned around to face her. I could just barely make out her tall figure in the darkness. But I didn't need the light to see that she was on the verge of tears. Why she was crying, I don't know. But I do know that, if anything, I should be the one crying.

"Really? If you really did like me, you would have said so in the very beginning, wouldn't you? Well, I don't need your pity, Ally. So please just... go!" I snapped, before turning and running the all the way home. I momentarily stopped to walk and rolled my eyes. That wasn't my home. That was a place where they _had _to take me in.

Ally didn't follow me. Thank goodness.

"Ally? You're back quite early! Want something to eat?" Mr. Dawson yelled from the kitchen. I kicked my shoes off and ran to my room, shouting a feeble 'no' in response. Staring up at the ceiling I made a decision. I had to find a way to get back to normal. But for that I would need some help from someone.

I reached for the phone and dialled Cassidy's phone number.

* * *

**I know it's really short, and I'm really sorry for that! Please forgive! It's just that I haven't much time to write these days! I promise the next one will be long!**

**(1): A quote from the oh-so-wise Johnny Depp.**

**Sammie**


End file.
